


Flight

by HarmoniaChimera



Series: Nameless [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniaChimera/pseuds/HarmoniaChimera
Summary: What would happen if the dream came true?





	Flight

She was a flightless bird, parts of her torn out, pulled inside out, to remake her in His image, more to His liking. And yet you’d still see her every now and then on tips of trees, above the world, looking up at the sky with longing and hope. And all she needed was a safe harbour.

 

The flight’s slightly delayed, which was absolutely to be expected. I don’t mind. When you sit in a plane for 10 hours, what’s a half-hour here or there? Except… it’s a half-hour more that I’m gonna be spending in the airport here, rather than in her  _arms_  there. That’s not good. Or is it? Is it a sign? My mind speeds through all the possible scenarios of what’s about to happen. What ifs jump through my head faster than I can count, but… It’s not all good. But it all boils down to one question I can’t really answer. How will it feel to see her in the flesh for the first time? What are the chances it’ll feel the same as it did so many times in my head?

Slight at best, that’s what.

Ten hours later, as the captain’s voice recites the usual ‘buckle up’ speech, none of that matters anymore. I’m so giddy the seatbelt’s barely holding me down. I go through the motions as I get off the plane and proceed through checkpoints. Like, I barely remember to take my luggage before jumping out of there like a caffeinated ferret. My heart’s casually doing cartwheels in my chest. The darkest scenarios come back suddenly, all at once, the only things managing to break through the haze of anxiety and excitement keeping hold of my mind. What if she sees me and turns around?  _Okay, woman, come on, she’s not gonna do that_ , another voice speaks, clear as a bell. _You’re friends first, and she knows you have no way of getting back for a week. Next._  What if she gives me a cold shoulder and just escorts me—  _Did I fucking stutter?_  Well, what if I reach to touch her and she recoils?  _Oh, that… Well, uhh, yeah. I’ve got nothing._

The crowd overwhelms me as I go through the narrow passage between two parts of the airport; voices booming all around me, people calling to each other so loud it pierces even through my noise-cancelling earphones. Temperature spikes along with adrenaline, fight-or flight response kicks in, and it’s takes all I have not to push back towards the open, empty space of the runways whose image is suddenly so clear in my mind, filling every nook and cranny to the brim. And then I see her.

She’s standing to the side, holding a dumb little sign with my chosen name on it, like I don’t already know what she looks like. I make a beeline for her, pushing through the people. Suddenly I don’t care who I have to kill to get there.  _What??_ Oh, shut up, it’s just a figure of speech.

She notices me coming toward her and lights up, and the sight of her barely contained smile makes my heart downright vault against my sternum, get a concussion, and stop beating for a good second while the system restarts. I slow down once I’m past the last person and approach her on shaky legs.

“Hi,” she says sweetly. As much as I want to reply, my voice went and took its leave, and nothing’s coming out. So I just pull her into my embrace, breathing in the scent of her perfume. She tenses in surprise and I hold my breath. But then she tentatively wraps her arms around my neck and I let it out, relax into her as she does into me.

“Oh, gods, finally,” I mutter against her neck and I can feel her smiling against mine. I stifle the words that are trying to force their way onto my lips. No, not yet. We’ve only ever said them symbolically, in a best-friend way at best. We weren’t sure. Okay, she wasn’t sure. I was holding out on her. Never letting myself fall deeper until… well, until today. Until my fears are placated. So I can’t say it just yet.

Instead, I pull back a couple of inches, just enough to look at her, trace the lines of her cheeks, brows, eyes, lips… Fuck, she’s so beautiful. I lift my hands up to cup her face. Looking for any sign of fear or anger in her eyes, I slowly lean in, brushing my lips against hers. They’re so small and yet so soft, and my chest is so tight, it feels like being choked with a silk pillow. I love it.

I pull back, breathless. She still hasn’t moved an inch, just looking at me with her blue-grey, doe-like eyes, lips slightly parted.

“I’ve been waiting to do this for so long,” I whisper straight into her mouth. I want nothing more than to kiss her more, show her just how much I’ve longed for her, but her wide-eyed reaction has me frozen in place. “I’m sorry,” I say eventually. “I couldn’t stop myself.”

“You’re good,” she replies with that honey-sweet voice of hers, and then kisses me herself, pulling me in by the neck. And I readily let myself get lost in her taste. Gods, I’ve fantasised about doing this so many times… and now it’s happening. We kiss, digging our fingers into each other’s necks, letting out trembling breaths and small moans against each other’s mouths. And being here in her arms, with her lips on mine, away from everyone… feels safe.

The ride to her house is quiet. We talk, of course, but it’s in hushed tones and senseless topics, like we’re both afraid to break the fragile line we’ve just started building between us. That we’re still building. For the first time in my life, I can’t keep my hands to myself. I long for her touch. I trace circles on the back of her hand as she works the shift stick, I brush hair away from her eyes when the breeze gusts it over, I let my head softly fall to her shoulder when we stop at the lights. And every moment, the urge to tell her grows stronger, and every moment I push it back down. Not yet.

After we arrive, she unlocks the door and enters the house without a word. I follow close behind as she pulls me in by the hand. She doesn’t shout ‘hi’ to anyone, she doesn’t anounce my arrival. The house, besides us, is empty.

She has to notice my face, ‘cause she nods to me with a small smile. “My family’s still out for dinner. They’re probably not gonna be home for another hour or so.”

“Yeah, I figured,” I reply. “When I wasn’t swarmed with a small curious crowd as soon as we walked in.”

“Yeah. Don’t worry, they’ll catch up on that once they come back.”

“I’m surprised they didn’t come to the airport with you.”

“We wouldn’t fit in the truck,” she laughs. “And I didn’t wanna stress you out even more.”

I close the distance between us in two strides and wrap my arms around her. “Thank you, love.”

She only smiles in response before pulling away. My chest feels cold all of a sudden. “Come on, I’ll show you my room.”

“Honey, I know what your room looks like, you know?”

She doesn’t reply with anything but a soft snort. But as soon as we walk down the stairs to the basement, a gasp escapes me.

“Shit, it’s even colder here than the rest of the house…” I mumble.

“Yeah, well, this isn’t exactly the equator,” she says with a soft scoff. “I’ll go turn on the heater.” But even with the electrical device going as hard as it can manage without wailing like a banshee, it doesn’t take a genius to know that in a huge room like this, sprawling underneath almost the entire building, it’s gonna take some time.

I sit down on the edge of the bed with my arms tucked between my thighs. “This is hopeless,” I whine. She sighs in agreement, rustling around the closet and trying to find something warm for both of us to wear, but I go over and put my hand on her arm, turning her around. “I have an idea,” I say in a low tone, motioning to the bed with my chin. “We should get under the covers and warm up like that. That’s what I used to do when I was staying in that cold, cold apartment that I told you about.”

She smiles, seeing right through me, but doesn’t offer any alternative, and eventually, after casting one last glance at the closet, lets me pull her towards the bed. We climb in, close to one another as I pull the blankets over us, and then further up until we’re covered all the way to the tips of our heads. She giggles, the sound sending my heart thumping.

I try to settle down next to her and figure out a topic to talk about that wouldn’t revolve around me, but the sight of her face so close to mine just makes me wanna kiss her again. So I do, hoping to hell she won’t tense up again—or worse, push me away; but she just brushes her hand up and down my arms while I place small pecks on her lips, cheeks, and chin.

“Goodness, you’re so beautiful,” I whisper hotly against her lips, digging into them as soon as she starts protesting, like I knew she would. Every next kiss becomes deeper as she lets me in farther and I hungrily follow. Yearning erupts at first as an overwhelming warmth emanating from my abdomen and spreads all the way up to my fluttering heart. I want her so much I can barely think straight… And that’s only from a kiss.

My hand is already halfway down her side when I find within myself the strength to pull back, though my breath is heavy. I put my forehead against hers, my own mind screaming reminders at me. More than anything, I don’t wanna hurt her. And I don’t want her having second thoughts. And I want this to be perfect. She deserves it to be perfect.

My silence must’ve tipped her off ‘cause she looks me in the eye, asking, “You okay?” I curse internally. I should be asking her that question.

“Yeah. Are you?” I mutter instead. In my ears, it sounds cold and calculated at best.

And yet she still smiles. “I’m okay, honey.” Her arm wraps around my neck and I sigh with relief. “What’s going on?”

I give another sigh as I gather up the strength to speak, rising to my elbow. My gaze instantly drops to her lips again. “I want you,” I say softly.

“I’m right here,” she replies in kind, a small adorable smile finding its way onto her mouth.

“I wanna do things to you,” I continue, almost gasping the words out, partly to specify what I mean, partly because I can’t think or speak of anything else. “But… This is happening too fast. I don’t wanna hurt you. But I know that if I continue, you’ll follow my lead and… I don’t want that. I don’t want you to just… agree. I want you to want this.”

She puts her hand on my cheek and breathes, “Honey, I want it,” right before reaching up for another kiss that grows more passionate by the second as her other hand roams my body and finds the hem of my shirt, pulling it up a little to slip underneath. Her touch on my bare skin sends a bolt down my spine. I let my hand move, then, too, and we stay like this for a while, kissing our nervousness away into desire as our fingers study the curves of each other’s bodies.

Just as I’m tracing the lines of her neck with my tongue, her hand rushes down and so does mine, but I get there faster; and when it finds her spot I rub it gently, pulling a gasp of pleasure out of her mouth, I move back a little. “First,” I say with a grin and she chuckles softly before I trace circles on her clit and revel in the sweet sounds and faces she makes as my reward. I can feel her palm frozen on the back of my thigh, squeezing a little every time she pushes her hips up to me… until she grabs my wrist with the other hand and pushes it further down her pants.

“Oh,” I just say, smiling, pulling it out just to put my fingers into my mouth and lick them wet before I slip them back in there. My eyes don’t leave hers even for a second and I can see her lips parting just a little more at the sight. And then I slowly put them in, both at once, her warmth coiling around them, and she gasps and moans while I slide across her walls. I pick up the pace, bending my fingers and finding my way around her insides, but her reactions have me moaning softly along with her as I cumbersomely pull her trousers off to have some more space to piston my fingers in and out of her. She bucks her hips, hand flying to my neck as if she needed to hold on, and then pulling me in for another kiss. Her moans break against my lips and just the thought of her feeling good makes me arch my back more and press myself to her, moving down to her neck. She gasps and her moans grow louder as I kiss her throat. I can feel my muscles getting tired by the second, what with my wrist so bent, but I couldn’t move back even if I wanted to, not with her fist clenching on the back of my shirt, so I resolve myself to not letting up until I know she’s mine. Burying my face into her neck, breathing in her scent again, I nibble at her shoulder, lips moving along the tensing lines. I clasp her leg between my thighs, focusing on her moans, the feeling of her body pressed close to mine, her warmth and wetness, and with each second passing, the desire boiling in me threatens to spill over.

“Gods, I love you so much,” I breathe in her ear before I can stop myself. The only response is her much louder, lengthy moan, as she bucks her hips again and I push my fingers in as far I can, and she clings to me so much I can feel her nails digging into my skin even through the clothes. Any word she may have wanted to say is reduced to a mumble as she stifles her sounds against my shoulder and I rub her wall just a few more, lazy times while she slowly relaxes, finally letting me pull back and look at her blissful face. She’s so beautiful something rises in my chest at the very sight.

“Well, it’s about time I did this for the first time,” I mutter with a smile.

“Did what?” she asks through the haze.

“Made a woman cum.” I push the fingers into my mouth, cleaning them off of her fulfillment. She watches me with a glint in her eye, biting her lip, but before I can do anything else, she kisses me again. Her taste mixes with her saliva in my mouth, nearly sending me over the edge, too. And then her hands are under my shirt again, pulling it up, and we spend the next minute taking everything we possibly can off of each other.

“You seem to be hot,” I tease. “Should I pull back the covers?”

“Don’t you dare,” she replies, her lips clashing into mine for a bit and then quickly moving down to my neck. “My turn now.”

“Honey, it’s okay, you don’t h—“ But before I can finish, I’m kissed again and we turn in bed until she lands on top of me, pinning me down with her whole body. She’s so close and so much it overwhelms my senses, except in a good way, and the haze filling my mind makes me compliant. So I give in to the feeling of her hand sliding down my body with a very particular destination in mind, and then to the one of her fingers filling me and stretching me open, and then… I gasp, throwing my head back, squeezing her waist in response. Her lips find mine again, moans escaping through the cracks, and I hold her close as she returns the favour.

I don’t even remember most of what happens next. She alternates between my clit and my insides, successfully driving my sensitive body crazy, until I shift underneath her to reach for her as well. And then we keep close, pleasuring each other over and over. She tries to pull away, to inch her head lower down my body, but I grab her jaw and pull her back in for a kiss. “Next time,” I breathe only as a way of explanation, then slip my hand a little lower to clench it on her throat. She lets out a laboured moan, and then another and another as I don’t let up on her clit. She moves her fingers faster to match my pace, and for the longest time we stay like this, with me pulling her in by her neck to kiss her soft, beautiful lips and her digging her nails into my shoulder and we plunge our fingers into each other in sync, taking them out only to put them a bit higher, tearing louder moans and bucking hips from one another. The grind makes me dizzy, so I shut my eyes and focus on what she’s giving me, and I instantly feel more, and my breaths grow sharper and shorter, hips rocking to meet her thrusts, and everything I have clenching and tensing. Her moan is cut off by my hand squeezing harder on her neck and her nails rake my shoulder red in response as my body literally shakes as I climax, pulling her along with me, my hand shifting to the back of her neck as I press my forehead against hers, grunting with the edge slowly coming off. She’s right there next to me, breathing hard into my mouth as we kiss, pulling out our fingers, smearing the wetness as we move our hands up to each other’s waist and thigh. And then we pull away and she lets out a small laugh collapsing next to me. I shift to my side to watch her chest rising. “Did you—?”

“Yes,” she replies, beaming as she looks at me. Covers have, at this point, ended up tangled with our legs, but by gods, it’s not cold anymore. “You got any more ideas like this?”

“A boatload,” I say, cupping her cheek and brushing her lip with my thumb. “I might have to delay my flight.”


End file.
